AlicexBella: TRIAL
by ZDane
Summary: I have no idea what I just typed... but if it's no too much too ask, will you please take the time to read it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I'm basically new in this world we call FanFiction -Just started this very minute actually- ...so bear with my dumbness a little bit, please. This is just a trial story, just checking out how this whole thing works. (And I'm too lazy to read the guidelines.)**

**Do I need to make a disclaimer too? ...I do? ...Oh well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. As people like to say...**

The Cullen house… or mansion to be exact… is currently under total panic and chaos.

Something is about to happen!

Something big and ominous… bound to change their lives forever…

Something that's nearly driving the 'richest family ever written in history' crazy. Everyone's in a total rush!

… Well, except for one…

"EDWARD!"

"_Why can't I tie this thing?"_

"Are you ready yet? We can't leave without you, you know!"

"_Alice, you left the hair iron still plugged in."_

"_Oops! Sorry…"_

"_It's okay… I already unplugged it."_

"Did anyone get the car ready?"

"Emmett was supposed to take care of that right?"

"Son, did you get the car ready?"

"_Hmm… I feel like I forgot something…"_

"Yep! It's all ready to go."

"_God! Bowties sucks!"_

"Then, everyone get in the car. Quick!"

"_Carlisle dear, you forgot the cufflinks."_

"_Oh! That's what I forgot! Thanks honey…"_

"Wait, Mom! Edward's not here yet."

"_Where's my purse?"_

"_I saw it on the coffee table a while ago."_

"_There it is! Thanks Dad!"_

"Where is he? It's almost time to go!"

"…_And can someone help me tie this up? Bowties aren't really my style."_

"_Emmett is so whiny…" *Snicker*_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Stop it you two… Here, let me help you with that."_

"Will somebody check up on that boy? Find out what's taking him so long."

"_Ha-ha-ha! Mom just called Edward a boy!"_

"_Don't let Edward hear you calling him that Mom, he'll cry for sure! He-he!"_

"That probably wasn't appropriate anymore honey. Especially with the occasion today…"

"Oh, stop it. No matter what happens, he will always be my little boy… Now who's going to check up on him?"

"I'll go!"

"I'll start the car then…"

"_I'm coming with you, Dad! Let me just get my video cam…"_

Running footsteps on the stairs can be heard, followed by frantic knocking on a door.

"Edward! …Eddie! You ready yet?"

…

"Do you need help with the suit? Mom sent me here to help you. Since Emmett's not good with bowties…"

…

"Hey, answer me! …Why aren't you answering? …Damn it! I'm opening the door now."

The door slammed open and a very beautiful, pixie-like woman rushed inside.

"Hurry up, Eddie boy! Everyone's ready to leave and— what the…? You're still sleeping? Wake up you idiot! Mom! Come here!"

"What? What's wrong? Don't scream Alice… Is he done yet? Carlisle and Emmett are already in the car." Esme asked walking inside the room. Panic or not, a fine lady must be calm at all times (even when bombs start going off).

"No, you're little boy is still sleeping. I can't wake him up."

"What? My god, Edward! It's already noon! How come you're still sleeping?" Esme shouted, 'Fine Lady' etiquettes going out the window.

"It's because he drank too much last night. Emmett and Jasper tricked him into thinking that he won't feel nervous for today if he had a bit of alcohol in his system." Alice said looking at her sleeping brother. "But he only ended up passing out… poor boy; he's going to have a major hang over when he wakes up."

"Seriously, what am I going to do with these boys?" Esme sighed.

"Okay, enough of this! Alice, get his suit ready… I'll wake him up."

"Yes ma'am!"

_Meanwhile… The two people in the car waiting impatiently ended up having a 'father-son-heart-to-heart talk'. _

"What's taking them so long?"

"Be patient my son… always remember that Patience is a virtue."

"Really? I always thought Patience is the name of Jane's pet cat…"

Carlisle frowned.

"Just kidding…" Emmett grinned sheepishly. "Why are you suddenly talking like Grandpa anyway?"

"Am I? Never mind… I'm just so happy for your brother… After all the hardship he went through, he's finally becoming a real man and accept a really big responsibility_… _Although most of the said hardship were because of you and Jasper… and Alice sometimes, when she gets bored."

"_Ha-ha… Really? We're just having fun though. And you made it sound like Edward used to be gay."_

"Edward wanted it too, Dad… It's not a big responsibility for him… It's something that makes him happy. We all know that."

"Yes… I guess you're right. And…"

Carlisle stared at Emmett as if seeing him for the first time.

"W-What is it?"

"My dear son, it seems you're finally growing up… You're becoming mature enough to understand perfectly Edward's situation…"

"What are you talking about? Of course I understand! I had a first-hand experience of that with Rose last year, remember?"

"Oh, yes… I remember. Now, we only have Alice to think about…"

"Yeah, I wonder when she will do this…"

"Did she mention any guy to anyone of you? …Any romantic relationship at all?"

"Nope, no guys. The nearest thing to a romantic relationship she ever had is her passion with shopping!"

"Well, we just had to wait for someone to sweep her off her feet then… By the way…"

…The father and son conversation continued…

All the while, only one thought is swirling in everyone's heads…

_'Tanya is going to kill us!'_

They all shuddered.

"Wha—?"

Edward finally stirred awake…

_In a random but amazingly spectacular church somewhere…_

"I'm going to kill them!" Tanya Denali almost screamed.

"Easy there tiger… You're going to ruin your make-up." Rosalie said, trying her best to calm the raging beast.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I can't freaking-calm-the-hell-down! They're late! Really late!"

"It's just for 3 minutes though… I'm sure they're on their way…" Rosalie Hale-Cullen, Emmett's faithful wife sighed, getting anxious herself. _'__Better __hurry __up __Eddie __Boy__… __I __would __hate __for __Emmett __to __only __have __one __sibling __left__…'_

"Where is that doofus! Why isn't he here yet? …This is our special wedding and he managed to get himself late! That idiot! I can't believe I agreed to marry him! WAIT! …Oh my god! I actually agreed to marry him… I'm getting married… WE are getting married…" Tanya is having a near nervous breakdown…

Thankfully, someone interrupted her monologue, rant, epiphany, or whatever…

"They're here! We're going to start now. Come on!" Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother exclaimed while entering the chamber excitedly.

"It's about damn time!" Tanya actually screamed this time (whether in relief or impatience we'll never know)…doing last minute check-up on herself.

"Jasper! Thank heavens you're here. Tanya won't stop panicking!"

Jasper is suddenly an angel in Rosalie's eyes!

He went closer to Tanya and smiled at her.

"I got to say… You're really beautiful today Tanya. I still can't believe you agreed to marry that boy. Remember when Edward proposed? That's so hilarious! It still makes me laugh every time." He started to calm the girl down…

"He was late back then too." Rosalie added.

The twins laughed as they started to reminisce… Tanya started smiling too.

"I know! It took him 20 minutes just to say two sentences because he keeps stuttering. He looks so funny I just got to say 'yes' when he finally managed to ask the question."

"He's been so nervous from the start; he almost chickened out of the whole thing! Emmett and I have to pep talk him for an hour… The final push actually came from Alice though…" Jasper said thinking back on the hilarious events that night.

"Yeah, literally… All I saw back then was a stumbling Edward landing on my feet."

They snickered...

Apparently, a bored Alice equals ridiculous and/or funny moments being ensued to people around her…

Getting bored with an hour of boy-talks and watching Edward hyperventilate every 10 minutes… Alice decided on a quick and sure way of helping her beloved brother get it over and done with…

By pushing him forward with all her strength… Edward tripped exactly in front of his girlfriend.

"That really cracked me up! Alice was laughing so hard she's practically choking on pure air, while Emmett videotaped the whole scene. Heck! Even Esme can't stop from giggling." Jasper is cracking up now.

"And Carlisle had this really weird combination of a smirk and a grimace. His face looks so silly." Rosalie added between laughs and hiccups.

The trio continued laughing loudly, the assistance staff almost called off the whole wedding to arrange for an exorcism ritual instead.

Thankfully, they're laughter died down two seconds before the staff decided to inform the priest.

Tanya was the first to speak. "Thanks a lot Jazz. My nerves have calmed down now. You're really good at that."

"No problem-o! Calming down people is my forte, you know. You really looked like a typical 'bridezilla' a while ago but it's all fine now… Just take a deep breath, hold on to my arm and smile." Japer held out his arm. "…I'm going to take you to your Eddie boy."

Tanya just slapped his shoulder before holding the offered arm.

Rosalie smirked and Tanya glared at her.

"What? You call him that too. I heard you one time."

"Everyone calls him that. Look, let's just go okay? Edward might think I left him at the altar if he doesn't see me now."

"Why would he think that? You already said 'yes'. He thinks the most ridiculous thing sometimes."

Rosalie asked. Jasper's response is automatic...

"That's because he's an idiot."

"Only when it comes to Tanya though… To us he's this broody, old fashioned 'gentleman' that always take things we say or do seriously." Rosalie grinned.

"Yeah and that only makes him more of an idiot." Jasper stated the fact. AGAIN.

"Ugh! Can we just go? NOW? …Before you reveal more of the idiocy from my fiancée."

"Okay, okay! Relax…"

Jasper took a deep breath…

"…Here goes…"

The door to the church's main hall opened… and the 'Wedding of the Year' as the _Time __Magazine_ published, went on smoothly and with no complications.

…Until Edward actually passed out after kissing the bride.

Another video was added to Emmett's compilations of 'Edward's most embarrassing moments'. And the best record of 'Silliest Wedding' was added on the list of _Guinness __Book __of __World __Records._

_At the Cullen Mansion… reception time… _

A large, very large party is currently taking place… courtesy of Alice. All the guests and a lot more that didn't make it at the actual wedding was there.

Dancing, talking, drinking wines… and watching 'Edward's Most Embarrassing Moments' on a really, really wide and white backdrop, courtesy of Emmett… A tribute to the groom's journey to adulthood and hopefully… maturity.

…Being the second wealthiest family in the world, Charlie Swan with his wife Reneé and daughter Isabella are all invited to the said party. The couple attended happily… with a not so happy daughter in tow…

Isabella Swan loathes formal parties. To her, it's just an excuse her mother uses to force her on wearing a dress. And Bella hates dresses more than she hates formal parties.

"I don't want to be here… " She sighed.

Someone bumped into her, followed by a fleeting but beautiful voice, "Oops! Sorry, I'm quiet in a hurry…"

She turned around quickly hoping to catch the source of the voice only to find, there, slowly disappearing in the sea of people… a back of a petite girl. Nope, that's a woman, her ass says so… wait, what?

'_Goodness __me! __You__'__re __a __pervert __now?__'_ She asked herself. _'__And __a __gay __pervert __at __that!__'_

"That's it! Forget Mom and Dad, I'm leaving, before I turn into something really weird…" She muttered stretching her neck to look around. "Now, where is my no good of a best friend? He's supposed to be around here somewhere…"

"Geez, Bells… so I mean that much to you, huh. What a boost to my confidence…"

Bella yelped at the gruff voice suddenly sounding beside her and she turned to see her very best friend, Jacob Black, standing in all his gayness glory.

Jacob is the son of Billy Black, fourth place in the ranking of the world's wealthiest family, Bella's best friend and a total goof ball. He's the typical tall-dark-and-handsome 'kind' of guy and would have gotten any girl he wants in just a snap of a finger, but unfortunately to the girls out there… he is also very, very GAY. He's totally batting for the other team—

"Hey, Bella! Stop having a monologue and listen to me! Geez, here I am, pouring my heart out and all you do is ignore me." Jacob sniffed and wiped a handkerchief to his eyes for dramatic effect. "Thanks for saying I'm handsome by the way, even though I already know that."

"Jake! Stop acting like that, it's really weird! And did you just quote a line from a rock song? …Anyways, you don't need me to boost your confidence; you're already reeking of that. You're ego is so huge, I'm amazed you're still here on the ground." Bella laughed.

"What? Stop laughing! That's not funny Isabella… Did you really think I'm an ego-maniac?" Jacob's feelings were really hurt this time. And Bella knows it since Jacob only uses her whole first name when he's upset with her.

"Oh, come on Jake… you know I'm only joking. You're not an ego-maniac… you're just over-confident…"

"Isn't that the same thing?" He sniffled for real.

"Of course not! Look, I'm really sorry for saying you're an ego-maniac…" Bella rubbed her best friend's broad shoulder. "So stop crying, ok? That's a major turn off, you know? And it looks really weird…"

"That reminds me! With all these talk about weirdness… What do you mean when you said you're turning into something weird earlier?" Jacob asked grinning widely.

"You know, your sudden mood-changes really gives me a whiplash and… Wait! Jake, you can help me! In fact, you're the only one who can!"

"What? Help you with what? And why am I the only one who can help you?"

Bella suddenly have a really wide smirk.

'_I __shouldn__'__t __have __asked__… __stupid __mouth!__' _Jacob thought as soon as he saw a glimpse of his best friend's smirk.

"Because you're my best friend, and you're the expert when it comes to this field!"

"What field? And will you just fucking stop this mystery-suspense aura and just tell me what the hell your problem is!"

"Jacob…" She whined.

"Seriously, what?"

"…I think… I think I'm turning gay…"

"Oh, you're turning gay… I thought something really bad happ– Wait! WHAT? You're turning ga– hmpf!"

Bella covered his mouth.

"Shh… keep your voice down, will you? Everyone's staring at us."

Jacob smiled at the nearby onlookers who immediately looked away. He turned back to Bella.

"Un-fucking-believable! So you finally figured it out! I always knew you were one of us. I saw the truth hiding in your eyes and it's just boiling in your blood… "

"Stop quoting lines from a song! This is serious… I really need your help."

"Fine, fine… I'll help. So..."

"So…?" Bella echoed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "What clued you in? What made you think you were turning gay? What's the turning point? Something must have happened."

"I'll tell you but let's get out of here first, before our parents decide to look for us! And these heels are killing my feet…"

As if on cue, Bella suddenly tripped… on just her own two feet.

Luckily, Jacob was able to catch her before she fell on her ass.

"Not a word Jake… Not a single word…"

Her best friend just chuckled.

_On a café…_

Jacob and Bella were sitting at a booth near the window, drinking coffee and hot chocolate… Jacob just loves chocolates.

"Okay, so tell me what happened?"

"Well…" Bella gulped her coffee. "…"

"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder Bells…"

"'sassattheparty."

"What? I can't unders— Uh! This is hopeless! Look at me Bella… and calm down! Just take deep breathes…"

Bella did as she was told…

"Okay, now speak loud and clear and tell me what happened."

"I said… I just caught myself checking out a girl's ass at the party."

'_A __really __nice __one __too__…'_ Bella added in her head.

"That's it?"

"W-What do you mean that's it? You have to tell me what's going on? Jake…"

"Bella, dear… everyone has checked out someone else's ass at some point in their freaking life… That's totally normal… It's not just you."

"But it's not normal for me! I'm Isabella Swan… the not so normal, clumsy girl who doesn't have a care in the world!"

"And hates dresses and parties." Jacob added.

"That too… You see? I don't check out someone else's ass, especially a girl's! Something must be really wrong with me! I think I'm turning like you…" Bella grabbed Jacob's shirt. "Your gayness is rubbing off on me…"

"Hey! First, let go of the shirt… Thank you. Second, if my gayness rubbed off on you, even just a tiny bit, you would have been crazy about boys! Hot, sexy, muscular Men! Turning gay for girls is all on you!"

"Ugh! You have a point there... Okay, okay! So it's my fault… what should I do now?"

Jacob rubbed his freshly shaved chin.

"Hmm… You're right about one thing though... you never cared about anyone before. Mike, Eric even Tyler and half the guys on our neighborhood_(The __other __half __is __part __of __my __harem, __of __course.)_is flirting with you and you didn't even spare a second look at them."

"They're flirting with me? I thought they were just asking for the time, directions, what type of guy am I looking for… and beautiful places that I wanted to see… Though of course, I've already seen the places that I wanted to see, so I told them just that. And they just left."

"That's exactly what I meant… You pretty much turned them down without even knowing that they're interested in you."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, making the girls nearby swoon at his accentuated upper body muscles. Bella just rolled her eyes; she's already used to that… girls swooning at her best friend then glaring at her.

"Then… maybe you're really supposed to fall for girls… that explains why you're never interested with any guys… Maybe… Maybe you're destined to be gay! Oh, my gosh! I just figured out your destiny! Aren't I great or what!" Jacob was practically bouncing on his seat.

"Welcome to the club sister! Congratulations! Let me open the closet for you…" He pretended to open an imaginary door.

"Shut up Jake! How did this talk turn about my destiny…? And that's just one girl! I've never been interested with girls before so I can't possibly be gay… right?"

"Ooohh, so you doubt yourself now? …Then… maybe you're not really gay… maybe that girl is your soul mate! She just happens to be a girl… or maybe— nah, definitely your soul mate…" Jacob is getting lost in his musings.

"Why is it about soul mates now… are you aiming to be a fortune teller or something?" Bella mumbled.

"So, what else did you notice about our mystery girl?" Jacob turned his attention back to Bella.

"Nothing else… that's about it."

"Really? Just her ass?"

"Yup! Just her ass… Oh! And she has a very beautiful voice and she's really petite, just about to my shoulder I think…"

"Wait, wait, and fucking wait! You guys actually talked to each other? Why didn't you tell me? We could have made it easier to search for her you know. What's her name then?"

"No, we didn't talk. She just apologized because she bumped into me… It looked like she was in a hurry. God! She has a very, very beautiful voice."

Jacob's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're gushing? You're actually gushing and swooning about someone? Wow! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love! …All the more reason to think that she's you're soul mate…!"

Jacob is so happy for his best friend. Bella's finally in love! And it's not with books this time.

'_Don't worry best friend of mine! I'm going to help you get your girl, one way or another…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to clear things out - FIRST: Thank you for the comments. SECOND: It really was my _first _time in doing this when I published the _first _chapter. If it seemed too good (I'm honored *SQUEAL*)... maybe it's because of the fact that I am some kind of a perfectionist. I couldn't count how many times I posted, edited then re-posted again just to make sure that it is as good as possible. And now is my second time. YAY!**_  
><em>

_The reception… Aftermath… _

Alice was now sitting on a chair at some random table fanning her face with her hand and panting really, really, hard… as if she'd run a marathon race. She actually felt like it too.

'_Thank god, party's over.' _

Since she's the facilitator of the said party… everything is planned, prepared and done meticulously and perfectly the day before this whole chaotic occasion took place. But since she's just a normal human being—and not some kind of a future seeing psychic… she couldn't possibly predict the future and all the impending accidents that may occur.

Accidents such as…

Emmett—while stuffing his face with food… _'Accidentally'_ bumping a lit candle at the Cullen table and setting everything, including Jasper's tux, on fire… which resulted in a chain of disastrous events that need not be said…

…Edward, the hangover idiot, _'accidentally'_ stepping on Tanya's foot on their first dance as a married couple… and _'accidentally'_ shoving a huge man who is _'accidentally'_ drunk, resulting in an _'accidental'_ argument between the two men.

Of course Emmett and Jasper—now in only his white undershirt… had to be _'accidentally'_ in the very same spot at the very same time the argument is taking place. The result? An all out brawl! Three-on-One!

…Needless to say, the cute, cheerful, pixie-like, party loving Alice Cullen turned into a huge fire-breathing-dragon on a rampage to eat them alive!

But that's only in the Cullen boys' vision filter…

And coupled with the reprimands, lectures and sermons from the other dragonic creatures, a.k.a: Tanya, Rosalie and Esme… it's safe to say that Emmett, Jasper and Edward—and the man he bumped into… were pretty much scared shitless!

Fortunately for the boys and unfortunately for little Alice… Another all out brawl is in the process of taking place. So she had to run in the opposite direction of the hall to stop the fight-in-the-making… in heels! And even '_accidentally'_ bumping to some unknown girl on the way…

'_Speaking of that girl…'_

Alice paused with her traumatic flashbacks...

"I didn't apologize properly to her… just some quick hurried words that came out of my mouth. Hope she's not offended…"

Being a Cullen, she was taught of proper etiquettes and best manners when dealing with members of the public. Her brothers were taught too… they just pretty much ignore those lessons sometimes.

"She smelled really nice though..."

Alice went off in her own world, thinking about the girl from the party…

"Who smelled nice? Me? Is it me? I just bought a new cologne… did you smell it?" Jasper suddenly materialized behind Alice making her jump on her seat and out of her la-la-land.

"My god, Jasper! Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack? Don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere like that!" She glared at the male half of the Hale Twins. _'Stupid boy…interrupting my fantasi –err, thoughts. Yeah, thoughts… cause there's no freaking way I would fantasize about a girl I don't even know just because she's the only person outside my family who smells good… right?'_

"Oops! My bad…" Jasper smiled sheepishly, sitting on a chair beside Alice.

Something immediately alerted Alice's senses. More precisely, the sense of smell… _'Something really stinks!'_

"Jazz?" She asked while wrinkling her nose. "What is that God-awful, wet-dog odor coming off you?"

"Um… After my tux got caught on fire—caused by Emmett…" Jasper added the last part immediately when Alice frowned, remembering the incident just hours ago. "…Anyways, I just noticed I suddenly smelled like this!"

He had the 'Voila!' expression on his face, making the Pixie's frown get deeper.

Jasper gulped. No one would want to cross a pixie when she's in a _bad_ mood… And Alice is more than a _pissed off_ pixie right now.

"I did change my shirt, but the smell won't come off! …so will you please stop glaring at me, I'm still traumatized with you during the reception!" He was reminded of the image of 'Scary Alice' during the aftermath of the three-on-one match: Featuring the Cullen Boys. "Why were you in such a bad mood anyway? … Is it the time of the month for you? I thought my twin was supposed to be the only bitch…"

"Someone called for me?" Rosalie appeared in the same fashion as her twin brother, shocking both Alice and Jasper.

"Aaahh! Why does everyone keep coming out of nowhere? Is it the Scare-the-crap-out-of-Alice day?" Alice wheezed out, trying to catch her breath.

"What? I just responded to the call…" Rosalie said flicking her hair back then sitting on the chair at the other side of Alice.

"What called you? The 'twin' part or the 'bitch' word…" Jasper teased.

SMACK!

…Rosalie hit his head… its reflex.

"Ow! I was just kidding… that hurts."

"Idiot. You never learn, do you?" Alice said in both amusement and exasperation.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

Jasper, still rubbing his injured head, decided to talk again. "I don't know… Alice was mumbling about someone smelling nice and I thought it was me since I just bought a new brand of cologne… turns out she wasn't talking about me…" The girls ignored his dramatic pout.

"Oh? Who were you talking about Al? And Jazz… you better get rid of that new cologne of yours, you smell like a wet dog drenched on its own piss. Where'd you even get that?" Rosalie scrunched up her nose.

"This huge, bulky man sold it to me… I think his name's Sam… or is it Paul…" Jasper sniffed himself. "Eeww… You're right Rose! I stink!"

"I told you before not to trust strangers. See what happens when you do?" Rosalie scolded her twin.

"Boo, this sucks! And it cost so much too…"

"That's the consequences of your stupidity… just deal with it."

"Why do I get the feeling that I've been suddenly left out of the conversation?" Alice muttered looking back and forth at the twins…

And just like that, said twin's undivided attention was suddenly on her again…

"Um…" Alice gulped. _'Now why does it feel like I'm being interrogated?'_

"Come to think of it, you haven't answered my question yet…" The blond female said, invading Alice's personal space and staring at her face.

"Yeah, Pixie… Who's the guy you were reminiscing about?" The blond male said, doing exactly the same as his twin.

"The guy must be something… to leave an impression on you." They're getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, yeah… Tell us. To think you would even smell him…" And closer…

…Until Alice almost tipped over on her chair in an attempt to get her face as far away as she can.

"You're both too close! Move back… back! And you really stinks Jasper! Can't you do something about that first?"

The twin blondes moved back and Rosalie… who caught the meaningful look Alice was giving her… turned her attention to Jasper.

"Jazz, I think you should shower first. Change your clothes before you come down here again. We wouldn't want Esme passing out when she caught a sniff of that."

"Oh, okay…" He sniffed himself again as he went to his room. "Gah! My nose hurts!"

"Idiot." Both Alice and Rosalie said.

As soon as Jasper was nowhere out of sight, Rosalie was boring holes on Alice again.

"Now, spill… who is this man you'd been sniffing out?"

"You know, that sounded really weird."

"Hmm, you're right. But answer the question anyway."

"Well… Um…"

"Well…?"… _'Oh wow, Alice Cullen suddenly has nothing to say. Jasper's right… the guy must really be something.'_

"It's not a man actually…"

"So, he's still a boy? Or is he old? Nice Alice, didn't know that's you're type…"

"No! It's not! Eww, Rose… that's really disturbing."

"Uh… I totally agree with you there."

Both girls shivered at the idea…

"It's a girl." Alice's said suddenly.

"What? Who…?"

"It's a girl, Rose! The one we've been talking about. A girl… there's no guy…" Alice waited for the other girl's reaction.

"Oh… OH! Wait Alice, you mean you are…"

"I don't know, but I don't think that's the case… I mean, I've never been interested in anyone before."

"But you're interested in her…"

"I think so… but not in the way that you're thinking! …It's just…"

Rosalie raised one eyebrow. "Just what…?"

"Just… I don't know… There's this some kind of pull… like—I can't explain it. A connection or something! I'm so confused it's pissing me off!"

"Calm down Alice… Just chill… I really don't want to smack you like I do with the boys." Rosalie said calmly… while her brain does the exact opposite. _'Holy! I've never seen our little Pixie this… _animated_ about anyone before. The girl must have really left an impression on her.'_

She observed Alice, who by the way isn't showing any signs of calming down.

'_The girl might be worth a shot _and_ our time. Time to play matchmaker!'_

"Hey Al, if you're so interested…"

"I'm not interested with her!"

"…with her. Why don't we search for her then? I mean she's at the party so she must be one of the rich families… right?"

Alice thought of it for a second. "Yes, you're right! That really narrows down the list. Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart Rose!"

"Hey now, I may be blonde but I'm not dumb." Rosalie crossed her arms over here chest indignantly.

"Wow, I really thought I'd have to search every corners of the earth to find her."

"And you still say you're not interested…"

"I'm not!"

"Right. Have it your way Pixie."

Alice gave her a dirty look. "Anyways, I'm going to go look at the guest list now. Really, thanks a lot Rosie."

And with a kiss on Rosalie's cheek, Alice took off on her merry way. Skipping excitedly and humming a happy tune, like a kid on high stranded in wonderland. She maneuvered past Emmett who nearly bumped into her. Emmett just looked at her in amusement as he approached his smirking wife who gave him a long kiss.

"Hey babe, I'm back…" He breathed through Rosalie's lips. _'Ten years together, one year marriage and I'm still head over heels in love with this woman.' _

"Took you long enough…" Rosalie's thinking the exact same thing.

"It would have been quicker if that idiot Eddie Boy hadn't tried to pick a fight at the airport. Seriously, I would never ever, ever give him alcohol again. He's such a problem when he has hangover."

Rosalie just laughed. "You look like a kid when you pout."

"I'm not pouting…" He whined. "By the way, what's up with my dear little sister?"

"Nothing… she's just searching for someone she's not interested with." Rosalie smiled. _'And your little sister will kill you if she hears you call her 'little' again'_

"What? That sounds ridiculous."

"I know, but it's cute and she's fun to watch every time she tries to deny it."

"Oh, okay." Emmett gave the most seductive smirk he could come up with. "So want to retire for the night?"

"Certainly…" Rosalie tried to stop herself from laughing as she leads her husband to their bedroom. _'He's so cute when he tries to be seductive… and fails.'_

_The next morning…_

Bella woke up to the faces of two entities—one female, one male; with identical grins looking down at her.

'_Ugh!'_

She pulled the blanket over her head, put her head under a pillow, closed her eyes and proceeded to convince her brain that what she saw is merely a product of major lack of sleep (because of too much thinking about her mystery girl, no doubt)_. A hallucination_.

That's right; she's just hallucinating… because there's no way in hell that it's morning already. The numbers on her clock that read 1:30 PM were just plain wrong and the bright light coming from her window is just something weird she can't explain (because she's not in the mood to think) and not actually the sun, rousing her from sleep.

Yes, sleep. Something she really, really wanted to do right now. If not for those bloody birds that keeps chirping, her alarm clock that keeps ringing every five damn minutes and her bed that keeps on—

"Will you stop bouncing on my bed?" She yelled, flinging the blankets and pillows that she used as a makeshift reality muffler and hitting her head on the headboard. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Good morning to you too." The female entity smirked at her current predicament.

"More like afternoon." The male entity snickered.

"Leah, what the hell?" Bella glared at the two entities, who is in fact her cousins. "…And Seth, will you stop bouncing already? I'm up now, thanks to both of you." Her tone is dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" Seth, missing the sarcastic tone, grinned innocently.

Bella just sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh… What?" The poor boy shoot a 'what-did-I-do' look at his sister who just patted his head. _'Isn't that what you do with dogs?' _

"Oh, that's right! You haven't seen Bella when she's woken up in the mornings… or rather in the afternoons." Leah gestured to the glaring girl. "…Well, she's always grumpy like that. So don't mind her…"

"But I do mind you!" Bella interrupted. "Why are you two here anyway?"

Leah rubbed her chin, pretending to think. "Well, Mom and Dad were on a vacation to God-knows-where so…"

"So Dad called Uncle Charlie and it's a mutual understanding that we stay over for the time being." Seth finished with a smile.

Bella really wanted to throw a pillow at them. "I know that! I meant, why are you here in my room… disturbing my sacred and peaceful sleep?"

"You sound like the big bad boss at the last stage of an adventure game." Seth snickered.

Leah laughed. "She sure did."

This time, Bella did throw a pillow at them. "Out! Get out before I kill you with these pillows. I swear I can do that!"

The siblings just went to a full blown, die hard, guffawing.

'_God, why am I surrounded with these morons?'_

"Wait, wait…" Leah said when Bella aimed another pillow at them. "We woke you up for a reason."

Sensing Bella's growing frustrations, she decided to do what they actually came for in the first place. It's just really fun annoying the hell out of the Swan girl when she's grumpy, they can't help it.

"What?" A growl…

"Whoa, down girl. Easy… easy…"

"I'm not a dog Seth. Now tell me what you woke me up for or I swear I'll—"

"Well first off, it's already lunch time…" Leah cut in quickly.

Another growl… Bella's patience is wearing thin.

"…And second, Jacob's downstairs waiting for you." Seth added.

"Why?" A pillow is getting ready to be fired at will.

"He said something about your mystery girl and a mission. Are you playing Detective? Can I join?" Seth was practically bouncing with a hopeful look in his eyes which immediately vanished when Bella rushed out the door heading downstairs.

"What was that?" Leah asked the air, dumbfounded.

Seth pouted. "Does that mean I can't?"

Leah just patted his head again.


End file.
